Distractions
by Little Green Dragon
Summary: It’s your standard one-of-them-gets-transformed-into-a-girl-and-the-other-one-becomes-attracted-to-him thing, only this time…it’s Draco.


Author: Little Green Dragon

Title: Distractions 

Summary: It's your standard one-of-them-gets-transformed-into-a-girl-and-the-other-one-becomes-attracted-to-him thing, only this time…it's Draco.

Reviews? Yes, please.

Disclaimer: No! I refuse to warn people that this story contains mild slash tones! They don't warn me when it's a het. story…damn! I managed to warn them anyway…if this offends you in any way then bugger off… (A/N bad pun fully intended) anyways…on with the show – I mean, story!

Harry was unusually distracted at lunch that day. Unusually, also was that it was the Slytherin tables that held his fascination. In particular a very pretty girl perched at the head of the Slytherin tables. One that he had never seen before. 

She had a look of slight distaste on her face. _No wonder_, thought Harry, _if I had just been sorted into Slytherin, I'd look like that too_. The combination of skin, hair and eye colour reminded him vaguely of a Veela, as did the determined air and slightly dangerous glint she had about her. He found himself staring.

Had he been paying a little bit more attention, he would have noticed that Draco Malfoy was absent from the table. He also would have noticed that the appealing new admission he had been staring at for the past half hour looked remarkably like his foe. Startlingly alike in fact. There was good cause for this similarity. Possibly because it was him. 

                                                                                    *                                  *                                  *

Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the mirrors. A pretty girl, his age with identical features (save the length of hair) looked back. Draco muttered bitterly under his breath. "It's just a protection spell, Malfoy…nothing to worry about, Malfoy… Pions!" He had one thought on his mind. _Vincent Crabbe was a dead man_. 

*                                  *                                  *

"Crabbe, a word please." His voice was calm but dangerous. 

"Malfoy, what happened to you?" Crabbe couldn't help but stare. It wasn't every day your friend turned into a girl. And a pretty hot one at that.

"_You_ happened to me." Draco growled. "I'm assuming this has something to do with that '_protection_' spell you put on me last night."

"Oops, sorry Malfoy…"

"Oops doesn't quite seem to cover it, Crabbe. Look at me!"

Crabbe, apish as he was, was already rather occupied looking at the more obvious of his feminine traits.

"Would you stop looking at those!" snapped Malfoy peevishly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What did you do to me?"

Crabbe shrugged. From the corner Goyle sniggered.

Malfoy whipped around, shooting daggers from his eyes. "Don't even start with me, Goyle!"

Goyle took a step back, wiping the smile from his face.

"Do either of you have any idea what happened or how you can fix it?"

Crabbe and Goyle just stood there like the oxygen thieves they were.

"You two are useless. I'm going to see Pomfrey." He strode quickly from the room.

"Jeez," said Crabbe, when he was gone, " Must be his time of the month."

                                                                                    *                                  *                                  *

Much to his relief, Madam Pomfrey informed him that it was not in any way permanent and should have worn off by tonight. She also signed a form proving him exempt from his classes until he was back to normal, which he appreciated greatly. What he hadn't appreciated was the way she had burst into wild whoops of laughter when she first saw him. Very unprofessional. He was glad that he had never been particularly nice to her.

So he sat in his room with nothing to do all morning. Soon hunger and boredom had gotten the best of him and he dragged himself down to lunch, thanking god and Dumbledore that the uniform robes were unisex and hoping that no one recognized him – he had a reputation to uphold after all. 

He made his way to the Slytherin tables unnoticed and slid into a seat between Pansy and Blaise. No one at the table looked at him any differently; they'd obviously been warned by Crabbe and Goyle. He sat, looking irritated and hoping that no one from the other houses noticed. He just couldn't handle the embarrassment. 

He glanced around to room to make sure no one had noticed.

_Oh shit._ Potter was looking at him. _He knows! Now he going to tell Granger and Weasley and the whole school is going to find out! Shit._

He looked up again. Potter was still looking at him. No – he wasn't looking at him…he was _staring_ at him. As he made eye contact Harry blushed and looked away, only to look back a few moments later. Draco realised what was happening. _Oh. My. God._

_Potter is hitting on me._

_Are boobs and a new hair cut all it takes to get me noticed around here?_

_Maybe I'll grow my hair when I get back to normal_ muttered the irrational part of his brain.

_Very irrational_ shouted the other part of his brain that was busy attributing the previous statement to the excess of oestrogen in his body. Nasty side effect, that.

 Dazed, Malfoy shook his head and tried very hard to concentrate on his lunch.

When lunch was over, Potter went to make his way over to him, looking as if he wanted to talk. Draco panicked and managed to get out of the hall without being caught.

Thoroughly over-stressed for what was a school free day, he went back to his dorm and tried to kill some time.

                                                *                                  *                                  *                      

Harry was frustrated. He had missed her after lunch and had spent the rest of the day looking for her between and in classes. He wanted to get to know her before the Slytherins poisoned her opinion of him.

Finally, later in the day he found her, waiting in the hall near the hospital wing. Upon hearing his footsteps she turned and looked at him.

"Um…hi…"he started nervously.

There was no response. The girl looked at him, raising one eyebrow slightly. Harry took this as a sign to continue and did so before he lost his nerve or did something terribly embarrassing

" I noticed that you're new here and if you needed anyone to show you around, or help you catch up in anything you might have missed, then…I'm Harry, by the way." he said quickly.

"Why would you want to help me?" her voice seemed to border on irritation but also contain a level of interest.

"Because you're new, and I just figured you could…." he trailed off, but the rest was out before he could stop himself, "and I think you have pretty eyes…"

This time both eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"…and I was wondering if you wanted…um…to go to the Halloween ball with me?" he finished, nervously.

Harry was more than slightly shaken by the laugh that had followed.

"If you think that I'd _ever_ go out with you, _Potter_, then you're obviously more stupid that you look."

Harry started suddenly. There was only one person who called him Potter like that. His face grew startled and his eyes wide as his mind made leaps and bounds in logic, bringing him up to speed and convincing him that he was indeed, very stupid. Now that he had made the connection, he noticed the similarities. It was hard to believe that he ever missed them in the first place.

"Malfoy??"

" I see you've finally caught up, Potter…"

"I – I, um…" Draco raised his eyebrow again. Harry finally snapped out of his stupor, "What happened to you?"

"As if it's any of your business Potter-"

" – is it permanent?" He was cut off.

"No. Thankfully, it should be fully worn off by tonight," and now his tone turned malicious, " and don't worry Potter…my eyes will still be the same as ever for you to admire…" he gave a slight malicious chuckle and turned to go.

Harry scowled, berating himself for his momentary lapse of judgement and for using the wrong head to think with. It was quite a shock to find the girl you liked was actually the boy you hated.

Draco tried to round the corner casually, his cheeks flushed from what he hoped looked like anger and trying hard to stop the small smile that was threatening to override his usually composed features.

This was Potter, dammit. He was supposed to feel disgusted – he DID feel disgusted. It was just… 

Something quite like a giggle and then a sigh escaped from him as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

"He thinks I have pretty eyes…"

A/N There you go…you can interpret that any way you like depending on whether or not, you find the prospect of Harry and Draco in a relationship completely revolting.

I have no plans for a sequel; I just wanted to get this ficlet out of the way. I know it's been done before but I wanted to do it my way (bursts into song Frank Sinatra style)…ignore me, please. It's late and I've had too much caffeine.  

Thanks for reading and please PLEASE review, otherwise I'll never know what anyone thinks of my work. Cheers


End file.
